Searching
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: inuyug crossover. After being accused for stealing an ancient sword, seto and yami are on the run. They find the person who stole it, get into a big mess, and they get sent back to fedual japan. pairings: SETOxYAMI MIRKOxSANGO INUYASHAxKAGOME
1. The chase

Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll continue this ifI get enough reviews. Disclaimer:I don't ownYu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Searching

Chapter 1

The moonlight gently caressed the white sands. No footprints were left too disturbed the calm shores. The oceans flowing water tried to overtake the land but failing in its foolhardy course the waves sink back to try again only to fail. A breeze flutters across the shore casting the sand around like a toy, but it tries of it and chooses to flutter the night. At the calm nothing happens, all was silent. But all silent things end after a time. This calm ended with a bang.

A shot rang out, over the nigh. A figure dresses in silver and black ran out onto the beach. The wind caressed his tri-colored hair, making the red and black mix as one, his blonde bangs bouncing on his forehead. Another person came running up behind him. His chocolate brown hair clung to his face as he ran. His silver and blue clothes were torn in some place, and continued to rip as he ran. Not long after the two boys emerge from under the under growth a group of people came running out, and seen the two fleeing boys, stopped and started shooting at them. At the sound of the guns the boys covered their heads with their hands and ran faster.

"We have to get out of this open area," A melodic voice rang out, but was only heard by the one in front of him. The brunette that had spoken picked up his speed so that he was running beside the other. The shorter teen looked to where his companion was running by his side. His crimson orbs gazing into sapphire, before another shoot rang out threw the night, snapping them out of their thoughts. The gun shoots eventually ended with the words. " We lost them, don't worry we'll get them next time." From their leader as the turned around and walked back into the woods, from which they came.

The two boys never ceased their running until they had put as much distance between them and the village as possible. When they finally stop they were in the middle of a forest about five miles away from the village. Very little light shone through the branches, so they didn't have much light to go by. "Yami, let's call it a night we can hardly see where were going." The brunette called out to the other.

"Yeah, you're right Seto we should call it a night and continue on tomorrow." Yami said as went to gather some wood for a fire, as Yami was doing that Seto was trying to make some type of shelter to keep the cold away. Within a couple of minutes they had a roof like structure built and a fire blazing, with that done they settled down to sleep. The next morning they would continue on.


	2. The sword, the well, and Inuyahsa

Searching Chapter 2: The sword, the well, and Inuyahsa

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or Inuyasha

"Well I don't think we should be acccused for something we didn't do, do you at least agree with me." Seto asked as him and Yami started to leave the little camp that they had set up the night before. The ground was covered with a little bit of dew, so because they were slepping on the ground they clothes were a bit damp, but other than that they were actually a bit chipper this morning.

"Yeah we shouldn't be accused for something we didn't do but, they wouldn't even give a chance to explain anything they just assomed that we did it cause we were the only one that were near that spot when the sword was stolen, but still that didn't give them the right to accuse us without even listing to us first. Shess they can take you but i have things to do that doesn't included being killed or set to jail, thats for you not me," Yam isaid than ran a few steps ahead of the other as Seto swung a punch at his head as he glared at him like it would set him on fire or kill him.

"HaHA, really funny just put everytnig of me while your at it, im the only on ethat did anything right. You weren't there at all," Seto said as they continued to walk throught the forest to the next village they found hoping they wouldn't know about what happened at the Nuknaba village they had just left.

Flashback

Seto Kaiba just arrivade in a small village in the sothern part of Japan, he had to stop because they meaning him and Yami were running out of gas for the car. Well while they were waiting for the person that was in charge of the gas station to get back they decieded to take a look around and they ended up at some sort of museum. they decided to take a look around. The came acroos a section with ancient weapons from as the sign said fedual japan.

Well they looked around then left to go get the gas tey had came to get. Well while they were leaving someone dressed all in black came by and broke the glass of one of the cases that housed one of the swords, and ran off with it. The police of that village, if you could call them that came running by and started shooting at them and they started to run, when they started to run they ran after them and they ended up getting into a fist fight, Seto got more of a beating because he tried to stay behind and fight them. After Yami succeded in draging the brunnette away they started to run and ended up on a beach.

End Flashback

"Hey you wanna know something i think that if we didn't put up a fight that maybe.."

"That maybe we would have been killed is that the word you're looking for, cause we both know that they wouldn't have let us talk.'Seto intruppted Yami before he could finish. Yami just glared at him while they continued to walk, the breaking of a branch made them both jump in an dspin around to look at the intruder. The man was wearing a pain of Black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and had the sword, the god damn sword that they were almost killed becase he stole under one of his arms. "You you're the one that stole the sword, give me it before i end up killing you where you stand." Seto threatened as he took a step toward the theif. But stopped as the theif raised the sword as if to strike him. That made hm take a step back, with a growl of course.

"Well i must thank you for taking the blame, i mean they sure are stupid right i mean while you guys were fighting they didn't even see that there was no sword anywhere near you, tells you how stupid some people are right, well i don't need this thing it not as much as the sign said it was so here at least now you can get blamed for taking it cause now you actually have it right." The theif said as he took hold of the hilt and went to give it to one of them. Yami stepped in front of Seto and went to take the sword away from the theif, but never excepted wht happened next.

The next thing Yami knew the theif jabbed the sword threw his right shoulder, he heard Seto gasp and assumed the sword had went threw his shoulder as well (Yami and Seto are the same height, Seto might be a couple inches taller, they are also the same age 19), they were pushed bach until the tip of the sword, that was sticking out of the back of Setos' shoulder, was embeded into a tree, but the theif didn't stop there he kept on pushing till the sword hilt was starting to get embeded into Yami's shoulder. When he thought that neither of them would be able to get the sword out he stopped, stepped back and laughed at them, he then walked past them telling them good luck. They were there for about an hour before they decided to even talk.

"Yami, we have to do something or well end up dying here," Seto panted from behind Yami. His shoulder hurt like hell and he wanted to move.

"You're right but i don't think i can get the sword out it's pretty much in the tree then it is in us." Yami said as looked at the hilt of the sword that was pooking out of his shoulder, by now both of there clothes were covered in blood, and there wound was still bleding.

"Her on a count of three we both pull on it, and hope it give." Seto said as he tried to bring both arms around to the sword hilt but ended up screaming as the arm that was connected to the shoulder that the sword was in didn't move very much but hurt like hell, they both came to the consclusion that the sword had gone threw some major never cell, and there right arms was now usless, that meant they only had two arms to get the sword out instead of four. "Okay on three, one... two..." The both postioned there hands around the hilt but neither touched the hilt," Three" They both grabbed the sword at the same time and the next thing they knew the were surounded by darkness, pitch black darkness, then the passed out.

When Yami woke up hte first thing he noticed was that they were stuck to a tree, bout a hundred feet in the air, the weight of his body was increassed by gravity, and all that weight was centered on the sword that was still in his shoulder, Yami screamed as the pain went straight to his shoulder, his scream woke Seto up, who at first was going to ask what was wrong then the pain hit him as well, there screams startled birds that where near by, and woke a hanyou that was fast asleep next to a well. The hanyou was pissed that he was awake and set out to kill whoever was screaming.

But before he could move to go through with the threat, a young girl climbed out of the well,"Whats, wrong Inuyasha, who's screaming and why do you look so mad about something." Kagome asked, and looked around," it's sound's like it's coming from above us." She looked up and around the tree tops, and gasped as she took in the sight of the two teens as they tried unsuccesfully to get the sword out of their shoulders. "Oh my god, inuyasha look at that," Kagome said as she pointed to the teens, Inuyasha looked up and gasped as well, i mean it's not every day that you see two people stuck to a tree hundreds of feet in the air.

"Whoa how did they get up there, i mean god, how are they staying there, Well i fell sorry for them," Inuyasha then started to walk away fro mthem but was stopped by...

"Sit boy", thump went inuyasha's head, "We are going to go and help them down." With that Kagome took off towards the two teens.

Back to Seto and Yami

They both went and tried to tug the sword out but the sword wasn't moving, they only thing they did was creat more pain for them selves. If they has looked down then they would have noticed two figure trying to climb up the tree.

"Come on Inuyahsa, help me up here," They both heard that.

"Please help us," Yami manged to choke out loud enough for Inuyashsa to hear, but not Kagome. When he did hear this he put Kagome on his back and jumped up to the closes bramch, then he crawled over two the teen, what they saw surprised both of them. The two teens were covered in blood, so much that anyone would think that was the color of there cloths, there cloths were ripped in many place, and the was sweat dripping from there heads.

"My god who did this to them," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, but Seto heard her, Kagome gasped as the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen turned to look at her.

"Help us please," Seto whispered before he passed put from the pain, Yami followed not long after, as soon as they passed out the sword they had been pulling on started to give, and dipped down, then as if in slow motion the sword pulled out of the tree and they started to fall. Kagome screamed, and Inuyasha went to catch them but missed. Then everthing seemed to speed up as they fell faster. Inuyasha right behind them trying to save them. But Seto and Yami began gaining speed, and fell faster away from Inuyahsa.

Please review, and tell me if it's good or bad. If i get more than (5) five reviews then i will update.


	3. the turning

Searching

Chapter 3: The turning

Okay for all of you people who think I like seeing Seto and Yami in pain or being hurt or anything like that your wrong. There is a reason why, I'm having these things done to them (Some demon's will have sympathy for them. If you get my point.) If anything I would rather not have them in any pain. Anyhow on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or YuGiOh(thou I wish Seto was mine, Yami too)

?Question for all the people reviewing this story (which isn't many **runs away and cries**) should I keep this story under YuGiOh or change it to InuYasha. Which one?

Okay here's the story……..

Inuyasha noticed that he wouldn't get to the teens in time, because the ground was coming closer at an alarming rate. Inuyasha thought fast and only came to "ONE" conclusion. Unsheathing his sword Tetsusaiga Inuyasha shouted out "Wind Scar" and watched as the attack went by the teens and into the ground at the base of the tree, thus creating a big, really big and deep gap/hole at the base of the tree. Inuyasha gave a smug grin when he saw that his plan was working. What Inuyasha wanted was more time, because with more time he would be able to get to the teens, the hole created more time to fall. But sadly Inuyasha also realized that his plan only created a couple more seconds. So Inuyasha used those seconds wisely. Because he was close to the tree Inuyasha used the tree to his advantage by springing off of the trunk and speeding up his fall a little bit, the little bit was enough to get him close enough to the teens so he could grab the tip of the sword that was embedded into the tree before. As soon as Inuyasha had the sword in his grip he used his other hand to dig into the tree's trunk, the ground was coming closer. He felt the sword starting to slip from his grasp and held on tighter, but not tight enough to dig into his own skin. As he started to slowed down he began to disappear into the hole he had made, glad he had done it he jump up and out of the hole and set the teens down on the ground, then went back up in the tree to get Kagome down. As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran over to check on the boys.

"Inuyasha we have to get them to the village there hurt badly, really badly." Kagome said as she stood back up from where she had knelt next to the prone forms of both the boys.

"All right I'll do it" Inuyasha said emotionlessly, but inside he would have brought him to the closest village possible, I mean two humans being put through that pain and they were still alive god he would help, plus these humans are different, I can smell it.

At Lady Kaeda's village

"Well it seem that they are both still alive but I can't seem to get this sword out of their shoulder, it is stuck, Inuyasha why don't you give it a try." Lady Kaeda said as she looked up from the boy's bodies, the gang, which included Shippo, kirara, Mirko, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Sango and Mirko looked on pitifully at the prone, almost dead looking bodies of the two boys. Who ever did that to them should die a horrible and painful death, or that was what they were thinking, a long the lines of anyway. Inuyasha stepped up to pull the sword put when; both teens gave a moan signaling that they were awake. The next thing Inuyasha knew was that he was upside down bout five feet away from the boys, because Kagome had pushed him aside to get to them.

"Hey what was that for stupid wench, I hope that they die just to annoy you," Inuyasha huffed as he got up and went to walk outside but stopped when he heard one of them speak.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking about us like that," The brunette said as he tried to wake up the one that was still on top of him, but stopped when he felt the pain rush through his shoulder.

"Hey take it easy so you don't hurt your shoulder any more than it already is," Kagome said as she knelt down next to the teens, but the brunette growled low in his throat, giving a warning that she was not to come any closer. In a second Inuyasha was over there sword unsheathed ready to kill them, but it must have been is unlucky day because, Kagome yelled, "Sit boy", his sword went up in the air only to come back down hilt first and hit him square in the head. When he looked up he saw Kagome fussing over the teen about to let them help to remove the sword, and said teen looked like he was going to jump off the closest cliff just to get away from them. A groan stopped all talking in the room as the other teen decided to join the living.

"Seto what happened, shit my shoulder hurts I thought we got the sword out," The teen whispered, but it was still loud enough that everyone in the room could still hear him.

"Hey, Yami the sword is still stuck in our shoulder, and were surrounded by a bunch of morons, that are trying to kill us," Seto said as he looked down into Yami face to see if he was badly injured.

"HEY WERE NOT A BUNCH OF MORONS, YOU ARE AT LEAST WE WEREN'T PINNED TO A TREE," Kagome shouted making everyone cover their ears at the burst of sound that filled the room.

"HEY I WAS PINNED TO A TREE FOR 50 YEARS, but that doesn't count so we wont go by that okay," Inuyasha half shouted, half whispered.

"We'll ya'll shout up so we can help these two out," Lady Kaeda yelled over the noise that had broken out in the hut. Everyone shut up real fast, but they still heard the muttered words "Idiots" that came from somewhere near the two boys. "Okay now Inuyasha get the sword out of their shoulder."

"Fine I'll get the damn thing out," Inuyasha huffed again, but when he turned to get a hold of the sword Seto made a sudden move back away form the demon. Which earned him a gasp of pain from both him and his partner. "Hey hold still so I can…"

"Shut the hell up and keep away from us got it you, you, whatever you are," Seto said as he tried to back up again, but Inuyasha caught a hold of his foot and yanked him forward, this resulted in leaving a long streak of crimson blood in the trail of the bodies, and a scream from both of the boys.

"Inuyasha how could you do that to them what have they done to you." Sango said as she walked over to them, only to get glared at by Seto.

"Seto just let him get the damn sword out of us then you can bitch at him all you want," Yami manage to rasp out from all the pain he was in.

"Fine but as soon as he does wee leaving got it now staying him and making chat with these people got it." Yami nodded his head in acceptance to what Seto had said. With that all cleared out Inuyasha grabbed a hold of the swords hilt and started to pull on it but it wasn't moving, instead Seto and Yami both were trying not to scream out in pain. Finally after a couple seconds, the sword started to move but blood was everywhere.

"Inuyasha you have to hurry up, by the time you get the sword out of them they will end up dying from blood lose so hurry it up will ya." Mirko said the only response he got was a growl from Inuyasha, suddenly he just pulled and the sword started to come free, but he suddenly stopped, when Kagome went to ask why, she saw and understood.

The sword was stuck right through their shoulder bone and it seemed that there was little spike like things that came out of the sword and went into the bone in a spider-web like fashion. If Inuyasha pulled any more than he would end up pulling their whole shoulders out.

"Lady Kaeda what are we going to do we can't get the sword out and there going to end up bleeding to death in we leave them here." Kagome said as she turned to Kaeda.

"Hmm, well I might have a spell some where around here that might help get the sword out but I not sure if its going to work, thou we can still try," With that Kaeda went off to the other side of the hunt to search for the scroll, "In the mean time why don't you guys talk see who each other are and try and stop the bleeding, got it and no fighting," She called over her shoulder.

"So who the hell are you freaks anyway," Seto said once he could speak again, glaring at Inuyasha. Shippo finally spoke up and said something.

"I'm Shippo, that Inuyasha, this is Sango and Mirko, and that's Kagome, and that's Kirara, and that's Lady Kaeda." Shippo said pointing to everyone in turn. "And who are you."

"I'm Yami, and this is Seto," Yami said as he looked at each one in turn.

"Well why don't we try and stop that bleed so you don't die then you can tell us where your from cause you look like someone from Kagome's time cause she dress like that," Mirko said as he got up and got some towels, but before he could use them Kaeda came back and started to read from the scroll, A few seconds after she finished nothing happened, so they though that they were stuck back at square on, till the sword started to glow."Lady Kaeda is that spouse to happen to the sword,"

"NO that not spouse to happen at all," Just then the sword started to shrink and Seto and Yami's bodies started to glow a light silver/black color, then they started to shift or for lack of better words they started to grow fangs, and claws and their eyes turned a coal black.

Please review and I'll write more lol


	4. What to do now

Well I hoped you liked the last chapter and I'm sorry this chapter is so short.

Please review, I need to know if this is good or not.

Searching

Chapter 4, What to do now.

"O my god what's happening to them," Kagome said as she started to back away from the two teens, by now the sword had disappeared, leaving in it's place a gaping hole in the teens shoulder, but that didn't last long for within a couple seconds the hole stated to repair itself. But what scared them the most was what was happening to the teens. By now Yami's eyes were a pitch black with a red star like shape in the middle (His eyes look kinda like this (+) ), while Seto's eyes were a pitch black with a blue star like shape in the middle (Just like Yami's description). Seto's hair was starting to change to a dark blue/black, his teeth was starting to go longer and sharper his canine teeth started to grow longer than all of his other teeth, his nails started to grow out into claws sharper than Inuyasha's own claws. Yami's hair turned to a Dark blood red, his teeth turned to fangs and he grew claws, just like Seto did. Inuyasha started to grab his sword but stopped when Kagome made a threatening motion no to.

"Well if I can't bring my sword out what do you think we should do instead, I can tell there turning into demon by their sent, do you want to die now, or should I just kill them now and get it over with." Inuyasha harped at Kagome, he still took his sword out, that just made things worse it seemed. Because as soon as Seto and Yami seen the sword they took off out of the hut. (Their wounds are all healed now). "Come on we have to follow them so no one can get hurt," Inuyasha yelled already half way out of the hut.

As soon as everyone was out of the hut they were met with a really big surprise. Instead of the teens there now stood two Youko's (Kitsune's, fox demons) one a dark blue, the other a dark red. Both were looking around at everything, then they spotted Inuyasha, mainly Inuyasha's sword that was still out, taking that as a threat they charged at the group intending on killing them.

Sorry that was short review and I'll write more. I promise.


End file.
